Spiritus Inversus
by oO Calliope Oo
Summary: OS - Quand une retenue collective ne se déroule pas tout à fait comme prévu...


Après plusieurs années d'absence, me voilà de retour avec un tout nouvel OS, histoire de me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture avant de reprendre _Résurrection_.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

\- Je rappelle évidemment que les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc..

* * *

 **~ Spiritus Inversus ~-**

 _"Pour faire la paix avec un ennemi, on doit travailler avec cet ennemi_ , _et cet ennemi devient votre associé" Nelson Mandela_

~O~

~O~

« Oh ferme là un peu Parkinson, si on en est là, c'est entièrement ta faute ! » protesta Harry, à genoux et une brosse dans la main.

« Ma faute ?! C'est ton pote Weasmoche qui a commencé ! Et tu pensais que j'allais me laisser faire ? » répliqua le Serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas faux Ron, toi et ta manie de jouer avec... » commença Hermione qui essuyait d'un revers de main la sueur sur son front.

« Granger, je ne t'ai pas demandé de prendre ma défense ! » éructa Pansy, devançant Ron qui allait répondre à son amie, l'air boudeur.

« Jamais je ne prendrais ta défense, Parkinson ! Je voulais juste constater que chacun de nous avait une responsabilité dans cette histoire ! » répliqua Hermione, légèrement outrée.

« Ah Granger, la sagesse et la justice personnifiée...» lança Drago, moqueur et sarcastique.

« On t'a rien demandé Malefoy... Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Rien ! Alors bouges ton petit cul d'aristo et viens faire ta part du boulot ! » lança Ron en pointant sa brosse en direction du blond, qui était tranquillement assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

« Mais c'est tout à fait cela, mon bon roi Oustiti... Un aristocrate n'a pas sa place avec les servants, à s'occuper des basses besognes ! Plutôt crever que de passer ma soirée à nettoyer les fientes de tous les hiboux de ce fichu château ! Et puis Granger, avec sa serpillière en guise de cheveux et sa brosse nettoie largement ma part en plus... » répliqua-t-il, un sourire mauvais en lèvres tout en regardant Hermione.

« Alors ça, c'est bas Malefoy... » lança la Gryffondor, ses cheveux en bataille qui, à cet instant, ne pouvait le contredire.

« Mais je t'en prie Granger... » lui répondit-il.

Tout avait commencé il y a quelques heures, pendant le repas du midi dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir subi une matinée entière à supporter l'éternelle mauvaise humeur du Professeur Rogue, Ron avait décidé de se venger sur les pauvres boulettes de viande à la tomate qui agonisaient dans son assiette. Brandissant une des victimes du bout de sa fourchette, il avait pesté contre la partialité du Maître des Potions, tout en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva... Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient regardés, telle une scène se déroulant au ralenti, le morceau de viande dégoulinant de sauce voler à travers la pièce pour aller finalement s'écraser sur le visage trop maquillé de Pansy. Les rires avaient immédiatement fusé mais furent vite recouverts par le cri de rage de la Serpentard. Tout aurait pu se finir là, après que les Professeurs eurent exigés un peu de calme et que Pansy se soit enfuie dans les toilettes les plus proches... Mais non.

Peu de temps après, avant le cours de Métamorphose, les trois Gryffondor attendaient devant la porte de la salle de classe, Ron riant toujours de son exploit involontaire, quand une furie avait couru jusqu'à lui pour lui sauter dessus. Pansy, accroché à son dos, tirait, griffait, mordait, tout ça sous les rires de Drago et Théodore qui se trouvaient derrière pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Mais ce fut quand la jeune fille, après s'être écarté de Ron, avait sortie sa baguette que tout s'était mis à déraper. Les sorts avaient jailli de partout, ricochant contre les murs et manquant de toucher un ou deux élèves qui passaient par là. Trio d'Argent contre Trio d'Or, chacun y allant de ses capacités.

Ce fut la voix forte et stricte de Minerva McGonagall qui avait stoppé le combat des six adolescents. Le professeur était entré dans une colère digne de Severus Rogue et avait mis en retenue tous les coupables, sachant déjà ce qui était la cause de ce désordre.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la volière, tard le soir et privés de leur baguette, à récurer le sol crasseux de toutes les fientes d'oiseaux munis seulement d'une brosse chacun.

« Aaaaaargh ! » cria soudainement Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Parkinson ? Tu t'es cassé un ongle ? » lança Harry avant de se prendre la brosse de celle-ci en pleine tête.

« Évite de l'énerver Potter, c'est pas toi qui dois la calmer après... » répliqua Théodore, qui se trouvait assis dans un coin de la pièce en train de fumer une cigarette.

« Merlin, il sait parler... » ronchonna Ron tout en frottant une tâche particulièrement tenace.

« Ta gueule Weasley » lança Nott, imperturbable.

« Oh et féroce en plus ! » répondit-il, faussement joyeux.

« Ron, n'en rajoute pas... Plus vite nous aurons fini, plus vite nous serons rentrés dans notre salle commune. » lança Harry d'un air las, brossant le sol sans relâche.

« Mais oui Ronnie, écoute donc ton petit ami Har... » débuta Drago.

Le dit Ronnie, qui en avait largement ras le bol des remarques débiles de ce fils à papa peroxydé, empoigna rageusement le seau contenant l'eau sale mélangée aux fientes de hiboux qu'il avait nettoyé jusque là, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le coupable de son énervement. Drago, voyant le rouquin arriver avec l'arme redoutable dans les mains, essaya tant bien que mal de reculer sans lâcher le seau des yeux. Mais le mur en pierre de la volière l'arrêtant soudainement. Il se mit à chercher nerveusement sa baguette, avant de se rappeler que cet abruti de Rusard était venu les confisquer quelques heures plus tôt.

« Tu ne le feras pas ! » tenta de bluffer le blond d'une voix menaçante.

« Je vais me gêner ... » répondit Ron, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. L'eau crasseuse se mit alors à jaillir hors du seau en direction du Serpentard qui se cachait le visage avec ses mains. Mais toutes les tentatives du jeune blond pour éviter le liquide sordide furent vaines. Il se retrouvait là, planté sur ses pieds avec un air de pur colère sur son visage, ses vêtements trempés et ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau grisâtre.

« Drago ! » s'exclama Pansy en se jetant sur lui afin de lui venir en aide, mais reculant de plusieurs pas à cause de la forte odeur de fientes qu'il dégageait. «Euh... tu... tu vas bien ?»

La jeune fille observa son ami d'un œil inquiet, voyant que celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés et serrait les poings tellement fort qu'elle pouvait apercevoir les phalanges à travers sa peau.

« Toi... tu vas... souffrir ! » hurla Drago dans un cri presque animal, avant de se jeter sur la personne qui, en quelques secondes, était devenu son pire ennemi.

Ron, qui venait tout juste de retrouver ses réflexes, balança rapidement le seau désormais vide qu'il tenait à travers la volière et, n'écoutant que son courage, alla se cacher derrière Harry. Malefoy, voyant là une occasion en or de se débarrasser de deux des trois pires Gryffondor que Poudlard est jamais laissé entrer, redoubla de colère et fonça droit sur les deux garçons.

« Oh lala Harry, fais quelque chose ! » débita Ron tout en tirant frénétiquement sur la manche de son ami.

Mais le pauvre Harry, qui malencontreusement n'avait pas la capacité d'Hermione à réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière dans n'importe quelle situation, ne put empêcher le Serpentard de lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Hey ! C'est pas... à moi... que... tu dois t'en prendre ! » s'exclama Harry, essoufflé et courbé en deux sous la force du coup, sous les yeux ahuris du rouquin.

C'est à ce moment là que tout dérapa, encore une fois. Harry, qui voulait d'abord se venger, puis venger son ami, répliqua en se jetant sur son éternel rival, tentant par tous les moyens de lui arracher ses horribles cheveux blonds.

« Mon Dragounet ! » cria une Pansy affolée qui se mit à courir en direction de la bagarre afin de secourir son amour de toujours mais non-réciproque.

Hermione, elle, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fit quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes pacifistes. Même si ses amis n'étaient pas en réel grand danger, ils méritaient une aide extérieure. Alors quand Pansy passa devant elle pour soutenir son soi-disant bien-aimé, son pied s'avança brutalement afin de faire obstacle à ceux de la jeune Serpentard. Résultat, une Pansy furibonde étalée sur le sol crasseux de la volière, les mains et les genoux écorchés. A partir de ce moment, tout le monde prit part au combat. Les deux jeunes filles se contentaient de se tirer les cheveux et les vêtements au milieu de la pièce pendant que les garçons luttaient plus violemment dans un coin. Même Théodore, qui avait été silencieux jusque là, avait rejoint son camarade. Tout n'était que cris et insultes et il régnait un tel brouhaha que personne n'entendit le "plop" si caractéristique d'un transplannage.

~O~

Ce que voyait Dobby à cet instant l'amusa énormément. Bien sûr, l'elfe de maison aimait beaucoup son travail depuis qu'il était à Poudlard et s'efforçait toujours de le faire le mieux possible. Mais les contacts avec les élèves et les professeurs étaient rares et les autres elfes n'étaient pas aussi bavards et épanouis que lui. Peu de personnes appréciait réellement sa compagnie hormis le jeune Harry Potter et ses amis, ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore qui avait toujours des compliments à lui faire concernant les nouveaux caches-théières qu'il avait tricotés lui-même pendant ses jours de repos. Alors oui, dès qu'une occasion se présentait, Dobby n'était jamais le dernier à profiter et savourait toujours la vue d'un bon spectacle.

Mais il était difficile pour Dobby de distinguer quoique ce soit dans toute cette agitation. Il ne vit qu'un amas de vêtements déchirés, de bras et de jambes gesticulants et il crut même entrevoir une ou deux poignées de cheveux voler. La mésentente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était réputée depuis des siècles mais jamais personne ne l'avait si bien représentée que ces six adolescents. Et l'elfe de maison connaissait particulièrement bien les deux représentants de ces maisons rivales. L'un l'avait libéré des chaînes qui l'entravaient au père de l'autre. Harry Potter, son héros, le premier à l'avoir traité comme un être vivant et Drago Malefoy, fils d'un tyran mais Dobby était persuadé qu'il n'était pas un mauvais garçon dans le fond. En ce qui concernait les deux autres Serpentard, il ne les connaissait pas très bien mais avait entendu dire par d'autres elfes dans les cuisines du château que ces derniers aimaient particulièrement les mauvaises blagues, surtout quand celles-ci étaient dirigées sur les pauvres petites créatures.

Il sortit de ses pensées au moment où il faillit se prendre un coup de pied. Sa petite taille était certes un atout quand il fallait se glisser dans un conduit de cheminée pour le nettoyer, ou encore pour déposer discrètement un plateau-repas à un professeur trop concentré sur ses copies. Mais à ce moment précis, mieux valait s'écarter du champ de bataille avant de se prendre par mégarde un coup qui ne lui état pas destiné. Il recula en vitesse sur la pointe des pieds, tenant le fez rouge qu'il portait sur la tête, et alla se cacher dans un renfoncement du mur, près de la porte de sortie.

Le petit elfe continua d'observer ce carnage, dont les coups et les insultes avaient doubler de puissance.

« Dobby doit intervenir ! Dobby doit mettre fin à cette bagarre où ils vont vraiment se faire mal ! » murmura la créature dans l'ombre. « Ces jeunes gens ne devraient pas se battre alors que tant de malheur se passe à l'extérieur… Non, non, non il ne faut pas ! Dobby aimerait tant que tout le monde s'aime ! Que tout le monde se comprenne ! »

Et ce fut sur cette dernière phrase que Dobby écarquilla ses yeux globuleux. Puis, un instant après, un sourire étrange apparu sur son visage déjà anormal. Un sourire malicieux, presque sadique, du genre qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Oh oui, Dobby venait de trouver la solution. Le petit être était tellement fière de sa trouvaille qu'il s'empêcha de sautiller et de danser sur place, risquant ainsi de dévoiler sa présence. Il se cala alors un peu plus contre le mur de pierre, contempla une dernière fois les adolescents qui commençaient à s'épuiser et claqua ses doigts longs et fins. Une petite gerbe d'étincelles jaillit alors de sa main et l'instant qui suivit, l'elfe de maison disparut dans un nuage de poussière, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un rire espiègle.

Harry manquait de souffle et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui cachait la vue, de sorte qu'il n'essayait même plus de viser et frappait au hasard. Ses coups manquaient de force, l'épuisement se faisait sentir et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Malefoy, qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, avait perdu toute conviction dans ses coups de poings et se mit même à frapper le sol par mégarde. Harry voulut se moquer de lui mais sa tête se mit soudainement à tourner. Sa vue se brouilla et une nausée lui plomba l'estomac. Il tenta de se relever, histoire de vomir ailleurs que sur lui-même, mais sentit le corps du jeune Serpentard s'écrouler sur lui. Ecoeuré par cette soudaine proximité, il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager mais un vertige plus intense que le dernier le prit de court. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux puis, une seconde plus tard, il s'évanouit.

~O~

~O~

Hermione avait mal à la tête. Très mal à la tête. Tellement mal que se taper la tête contre un mur aurait presque pu la soulager. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit Harry, allongé sous elle et inconscient, tandis qu'une odeur infecte lui emplissait les narines. Se demandant comment elle avait pu arriver là, elle roula sur le côté et sentit que ce simple mouvement allait lui retourner l'estomac.

« Oh Merlin, je vais vom... » commença la jeune fille avant de s'arrêter brutalement. « Mais...que… ma voix ! Pourquoi j'ai une voix de gar... » Elle stoppa une deuxième fois, paniquée. Elle se mit rapidement debout, faisant fi de son mal de tête qui commençait à s'estomper et baissa les yeux en direction de ses pieds. Bizarrement, elle était beaucoup plus grande. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était de voir qu'à l'emplacement où se trouvait sa poitrine, il y avait… rien. Rien du tout. La panique redoubla et elle se mit à palper frénétiquement ce corps qui n'était clairement pas le sien. La jeune fille hésita en pensant à son entrejambe mais renonça rapidement à ce geste, le rouge lui montant aux joues et remonta ses mains sur son visage. Des sourcils plus épais que les siens, un nez fin et droit, un bouche délicate et des cheveux assez longs et… blonds.

« Blonds ? » s'étonna la jeune Gryffondor. « Par la barbe de Merlin, ne me dites pas que... »

Elle se mit à courir à travers la volière et se planta devant une des fenêtres afin d'y voir son reflet. En face d'elle, la regardant avec des yeux gris ahuris, se tenait… Drago Malefoy.

~O~

Un cri suivit plus tard d'un brouhaha infernal finissait de réveiller Théodore. Même sa dernière cuite n'avait pas réussi à lui donner un mal de tête pareil. Il se releva avec peine et fit face à ses camarades de retenue.

« Oh on se calme là… Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous met dans un état pareil ? » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Bordel Théo, tu vois pas qu'on a un sérieux problème ? » s'exclama la personne en face de lui.

« Eh doucement Granger, je te rappelle qu'on a pas élevé les scrouts ensemble... » répondit-il en se massant les temps.

Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit, assis contre le mur en face de lui. Son double.

« Merde, c'est quoi cette connerie ? »

« C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire ! On a un gros, un sérieux, un putain de gigantesque problème ! »

Il se mit alors à observer les autres avec un peu plus d'attention. Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire, hormis leurs mines effarées et Potter qui pleurnichait dans un coin.

« C'est moi, mon pote… Drago ! » expliqua-t-il avec la voix d'Hermione.

« Eh ben ça alors… Si un jour j'avais imaginé que tu te retrouverais avec une paire de ni... » commença-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui c'est bon Nott, on a compris ! » s'écria Hermione, mal à l'aise dans le corps du jeune Serpentard.

« Eh mais attendez… Si vous êtes tous là, et que mon corps est là-bas… alors il ne reste que… Weasley, rends moi mon corps tout de suite ! » cria le jeune homme en se jetant sur son double.

Ron, qui n'avait rien dit depuis son réveil, sursauta avant de se prendre son propre corps de plein fouet. Ils basculèrent tous les deux, renversant un seau rempli d'eau sale sur le sol en pierre, éclaboussant par la même occasion un certain Gryffondor, du moins en apparence.

« Eh ça va pas non ? Se retrouver dans le corps de Potter est déjà un cauchemar alors n'en rajoutez pas ! Oh Merlin, vous avez vu ses ongles ? Et tout ce rouge me donne la nausée » sanglota Pansy, tout en tirant sur sa cravate rouge et or.

« Bon, tout le monde se calme, nous ne devons pas paniquer et cherch... » commença Hermione.

« Dis donc Granger, tu te prends pour le chef ? » lança Drago d'un air mauvais.

« Il n'est pas question d'être le chef Malefoy, mais de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation ! Pardonne-moi si je ne tiens pas à rester éternellement dans ton corps d'arrogant, de vil et d'insupportable Serpentard ! » répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, dont sa nouvelle taille lui permettait de dominer d'une bonne tête son rival.

« T'en es bien certaine Granger ?» lui répondit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus, sans se démonter. « Après tout, qui n'a jamais rêvé de me ressembler ? Je suis beau, riche, talentueux… Allez avoue, c'est toi qui nous a tous lancé un sort afin de réaliser ton fantasme ! »

« Un sort ? Et avec quelle baguette, espèce d'abruti !» cracha Hermione, dont la voix masculine résonnait contre les murs de la volière. Ils se tenaient face à face, un minimum d'espace les séparant, un air de défi dans les yeux.

«Euh les amoureux, loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre votre déclaration d'amour, mais on a de la visite» informa Théodore qui était le plus proche de la porte de sortie.

A ces mots, tous se tendirent, y compris Drago et Hermione qui s'étaient subitement éloignés l'un de l'autre, un léger fard sur les joues pâles du jeune Serpentard. En effet, ils purent tous entendre l'écho lointain de pas cognant contre la pierre de l'escalier menant à la volière, suivit d'un râle rauque et fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » chuchota Harry, particulièrement embarrassé, qui tentait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà de cacher ses toutes nouvelles jambes avec la jupe beaucoup trop courte de Pansy.

Malheureusement, sa question resta sans réponse. Argus Rusard venait de pénétrer dans la volière. Son corps sec et rachitique, son dos courbé par le poids des années, ses cheveux gris et huileux et ses yeux globuleux, tout en lui inspirait le dégoût et la méfiance. Entre ses jambes, Miss Teigne, un démon dans le corps d'un chat, aussi fourbe et machiavélique que son maître. Le duo le plus inséparable mais aussi le plus détesté de Poudlard.

« Alors les jeunes, on s'est bien amusés ? » sourit le vieil homme, dévoilant une rangée de dents noirâtres, tandis que le félin se mit à miauler, comme pour souligner l'humour douteux de son propriétaire. Mais son sourire sadique se fana rapidement quand il vit les deux seaux renversés et leur contenu répandu sur le sol. « Bande de sales gamins, regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça avant de partir ! »

« Allez-y vieux débris, donnez moi ma baguette, et je vous montrerais comment on fait de la magie... » défia Drago avec un sourire narquois, rappelant au vieil homme sa douloureuse condition de Cracmol.

« Et bien Granger, ça se dévergonde ? Méfiez-vous petite morveuse, je n'ai peut-être pas de baguette mais je peux vous mettre en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! » répondit-il rageusement.

« Non, non, non ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait… euh je veux dire… ce qu'elle voulait dire ! Vous savez comment elle est hein quand... quand elle ne peux pas aller à la bibliothèque, cette… petite… gourgandine de Miss-je-sais-tout ! » intervint Hermione, terrifiée à l'idée de passer d'autres retenues en tête à tête avec Rusard.

Le concierge observa les deux élèves tour à tour, une certaine lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Ça tourne pas rond dans vos têtes, les mioches... » exprima-t-il de sa voix sifflante. « Être pendu par les pieds dans les cachots, voilà qui vous remettrait les idées en place, sales petits délinquants ! Allez ! Nettoyez tout ça et rentrez dans vos dortoirs ! »

Il jeta les six baguettes sur le sol et fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie, son compagnon à poils entre les jambes. Les adolescents, tendus depuis l'arrivée de leur visiteur, relâchèrent la pression tandis qu'ils pouvaient toujours entendre le vieil homme grogner dans l'escalier à grands coups de « menottes » et de « bon vieux temps ».

Sans un mot, ils ramassèrent leur baguette respective, sauf Malefoy qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Gourgandine ? Sérieux, Granger, c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? » lança-t-il à la jeune Gryffondor.

« Pardonne-moi Malefoy, si je n'ai pas ton aisance et ta facilité à insulter les gens ! » répondit-elle en essuyant sa baguette sur la robe qu'elle portait, c'est à dire celle de Malefoy.

Le jeune homme renfrogna un commentaire cinglant visant Granger et le fait qu'elle venait de souillé sa robe de sorcier, et se contenta de se pincer l'arête du nez en soufflant. Cette situation commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Supporter les Gryffondor pendant plusieurs hures était déjà un enfer alors se retrouver dans le corps de l'un d'entre eux… Argh ! Et par Salazar, comment faisait-elle pour endurer ce soutien-gorge ? Comment un si petit bout de tissu pouvait être aussi inconfortable…

Théodore, quant à lui, voyait bien son ami arriver à bout. Lui aussi n'en menait pas large et avait hâte d'en finir avec cette soirée cauchemardesque.

« Bon allez Granger, qu'on en finisse… Rends nous nos corps maintenant. » dit-il calmement.

« Mais… je vous l'ai dit, je n'y suis pour rien ! » protesta Hermione, légèrement agacée qu'ils remettent encore la faute sur elle.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça alors foutez lui la paix ! » pesta Harry, qui se battait contre les longs cheveux de Pansy qui lui tombait sans arrêt devant les yeux.

« Tout doux Potter, … ce que je voulais dire, et crois moi ça me fait mal de l'avouer, c'est que s'il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui connaît un contre-sort, c'est bien ta petite protégée, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Théodore.

Cette réplique laissa Harry sans voix, et il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Son amie passait quasiment tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, à dévorer des livres plus anciens les uns que les autres, pour les cours ou simplement par désir d'apprendre.

« Euh… et bien… » commença la jeune fille d'une petite voix. « À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rien lu de tel et puis… on ne sait pas comment tout ça est arrivé ! Sans connaître l'origine du sort, ou même de la potion on n'en sait rien après tout, il est difficile de trouver une solution si rapidement... »

« Oh non Granger ! La solution, tu vas la trouver ici et tout de suite ! Hors de question que je reste dans ce corps plus longtemps ! » riposta Pansy en se plaçant devant elle et en levant les mains. « Regarde ! Il se ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang, ses cheveux sont secs et emmêlés et il aurait bien besoin d'un gommage... »

« Hé ! » Harry s'avança à son tour, bien décider à répliquer. « Tu veux qu'on parle de toi ? Tes vêtements sont beaucoup trop courts, tu empestes le parfum jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, et je ne parle même pas de cette maudite ficelle qui me démange la raie des fe... »

« Stoooooop! » cria Ron tandis qu'il entrechoquait les deux seaux métalliques qu'il avait ramassé. « C'est pas en s'engueulant à tour de rôle qu'on résoudra le problème. Alors je propose que tout le monde se calme et qu'on décide _ensemble_ de ce que l'on va faire. »

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, ahuris par la soudaine maturité de leur ami. Pansy et Théodore approuvait, non sans une grimace, la suggestion du rouquin, tandis Drago émit un gloussement moqueur.

« Ouh le petit Ronnie se prend pour... »

« La ferme Malefoy ! » lancèrent les trois Gryffondor d'une même voix.

~O~

~O~

Durant la nuit, le château de Poudlard dévoilait un tout autre aspect. Le calme régnait dans les couloirs sombres, seulement interrompu par le soufflement des courants d'air ou le ronflement occasionnel d'un tableau. Dépourvu du va et vient incessant des centaines d'élèves, les corridors semblait plus grands, plus majestueux dont la structure imposante n'était seulement éclairée que par quelques lanternes.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous faites trop de bruit, je vous rappelle qu'on n'est pas censés se trouver ici ! » gronda Hermione à voix basse, espérant se faire la plus discrète possible.

Les six étudiants venaient de quitter la volière quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils avaient discuté de la meilleure option qui s'offrait à eux et en avait conclu que la seule solution serait de se rendre à la bibliothèque, afin de trouver un contre-sort pour que chacun puisse reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Hermione avait émis l'idée d'aller simplement voir un professeur et de lui expliquer la situation, mais les trois Serpentard avaient catégoriquement refusé, persuadés que personne ne serait disposé à les croire et seraient bons pour quelques heures de retenue en plus.

« Mais Hermione, il veut polluer mon corps avec ses cigarettes ! » tenta d'expliquer le rouquin tandis qu'il repoussait les mains de Théodore qui cherchait à atteindre le paquet se trouvant dans sa poche.

« Donne-le moi Weasley, j'en ai besoin ! Si tu ne le fais pas, j'irais le chercher moi-même ! » insista le jeune homme en pointant sa baguette sur Ron.

« Non, on s'était mis d'accord, pas de magie jusqu'à la bibliothèque ! On doit rester silencieux au risque de se faire prendre... » chuchota Harry. « Nott, tu retrouveras tes clopes en même temps que ton corps alors sois patient… Euh Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

En effet, voir le corps de Drago Malefoy se dandiner et sautiller sur place aurait pu être comique aux yeux d'Harry, mais sachant son amie piégée à l'intérieur et le mystère entourant l'origine de leur changement de corps, il préférait ne négliger aucun détail.

« Oui oui Harry, tout… tout va bien » répondit-elle en se voulant convaincante. « C'est juste que… Merlin, j'en peux plus, je dois aller aux toilettes ! »

À ces mots, Drago écarquilla les yeux et, en deux pas, se plaça devant elle.

« N'y pense même pas Granger ! Tu ne poseras jamais tes mains sur moi, hors de question ! »

« Bah techniquement ce sont _tes_ mains » tenta Hermione avec humour afin d'alléger l'humeur du blond. « Et puis, tu préfères peut-être que je me soulage sur ton pantalon hors de prix ? »

Pansy émit un hoquet de stupeur, choquée à l'idée qu'on puisse souiller ainsi un vêtement de luxe. Drago, lui, maudissait le litre de jus de citrouille qu'il avait ingurgiter peu de temps avant la retenue, mais devait avouer qu'il tenait vraiment à son pantalon.

« Fais vite... » marmonna-t-il.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et fila rapidement mais toujours en silence en direction des toilettes les plus proches. Le Serpentard regarda la jeune fille disparaître au détour d'un couloir et se permit un soupir las et fatigué. Il s'adossa contre le mur, profitant de cette pause inattendue, et grimaça quand une douleur traversa son dos. Un peu plus tôt, il avait remarqué ses doigts tachés d'encre et devina aisément que la dizaine de livres qu'elle portait chaque jour n'était pas étranger à son mal.

La jeune fille refit son apparition, les joues cramoisies et le regard figé. Sans un mot, elle fit signe à ses camarades qu'ils pouvaient continuer à avancer. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence, guettant le moindre bruit leur signalant une présence, mais ce fut sans encombre qu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes fermées de la bibliothèque.

Hermione se décala du reste du groupe et fit face au buste de pierre de Merwyn le Malicieux, installé à droite de l'entrée, puis se baissa et chuchota à l'oreille de la statue. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de pierre lui offrit un clin d'œil et les gigantesques portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sonore.

« Tu as le mot de passe de la bibliothèque ? » questionna Ron.

« Le professeur McGonagall me l'a donné en début d'année pour pouvoir venir après la fermeture si je le souhaitais... » marmonna timidement la jeune fille.

Alors que Théo émit un toussotement qui ressemblait plus à un « tête d'ampoule » et que Pansy levait les yeux au ciel, Drago bénissait Merlin d'avoir fait de la Gryffondor un tel gouffre de connaissance. Bien évidemment, il s'abstint de partager sa pensée avec les autres et préférait garder son masque d'indifférence.

« Je propose qu'on se sépare. Chacun sélectionne quelques livres qui pourraient nous aider et on se retrouve tous à la table du fond. Ça convient à tout le monde ? » suggéra Harry,

Le reste du groupe acquiesça, et les six élèves allumèrent leur baguette d'un Lumos et tous partirent dans différentes directions.

Le calme régnait, ce qui ne différenciait en rien de la journée. Hermione, déambulant entre les rangées de livres de la Réserve - dont elle avait le mot de passe également-, se sentait chez elle. Elle aimait l'odeur du bois vernis et du vieux parchemin, et s'amusait même parfois à dessiner des dessins enfantins dans la poussière qui décorait les étagères. Elle se dirigea vers la section des livres qui traitaient des anciens sortilèges à la faible lueur de sa baguette, tout en se remémorant son horrible expérience d'à peine une heure plus tôt. Les mains du Serpentard étaient encore rougies du lavage intensif qu'elle avait effectué en sortant des toilettes. Par Merlin, plus jamais elle ne voulait revivre une chose aussi étrange et dérangeante ! Elle secoua la tête, tentant d'effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire et se concentra sur sa recherche. Il était difficile de trouver quand on ne savait pas ce qu'on cherchait, alors elle prit plusieurs exemplaires traitant des sortilèges qui impliquaient une transformation physique ou quelque chose de similaire. Elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit ses compagnons d'un soir, espérant de tout cœur que ces recherches aboutiraient enfin à une solution.

~O~

~O~

Pansy s'ennuyait. Lire était loin de faire parti de ses passe-temps favoris, hormis quelques magazines qui dévoilaient sans scrupules la vie intime de sorciers et sorcières célèbres, alors des encyclopédies aussi volumineuses que barbantes… très peu pour elle. Elle se mit à souffler d'agacement en remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez. Celles-ci ne cessaient de glisser et elle se demandait comment Potter arrivait à les supporter. Un peu plus tôt, tandis qu'elle arpentait la bibliothèque, elle les avait retiré prétextant que même dans le corps du Survivant, jamais elle ne porterait quelque chose d'aussi peu esthétique. Mais elle fut vite rattrapée par la réalité quand elle se prit de plein fouet une étagère sur le front, qui formait désormais un hématome légèrement bleuâtre.

« Bon, j'en ai marre je laisse tomber ! » protesta la jeune fille en refermant brusquement son grimoire.

« Allez Pansy, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose… Ne me dit pas que tu as envie de rester éternellement dans le corps d'un adolescent prépubère, bigleux et défiguré par une affreuse cica… Aïe ! » commença Drago avant de se prendre un méchant coup de pied de la part du dit adolescent, assis de l'autre côté de la table en face de lui.

« Qui aurait pu croire que ses talons auraient enfin une utilité... » dit Harry sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

Drago réprima l'envie de lui dire où il pouvait se mettre ses foutus talons, sachant que s'en suivrait une énième dispute destinée à leur faire perdre un temps précieux. Il retourna à sa lecture, contrarié, tout en décalant ses jambes afin d'éviter une deuxième attaque de Potter.

La grande horloge ancestrale de Poudlard sonna ses douze coups. Minuit. Les esprits commençaient à se lasser et les yeux, fatigués par cette lecture seulement éclairée par la lampe à huile posée sur la table, peinaient à rester ouverts. Plus le temps passait, et plus ils sentirent l'espoir s'éloigner et leur concentration s'amoindrir. Hermione, qui venait de terminer son ouvrage, se força à en choisir un autre parmi les quelques livres restants qui n'avaient pas encore été parcourus. Elle se mit à le feuilleter, sans grande conviction, pensant à son lit chaud et douillet qui l'attendait dans son…

« Nom d'un sac à gargouilles ! C'est ça ! » cria Ron qui s'était levé d'un bon de sa chaise.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller tout le monde. Ils bondirent à leur tour, chacun essayant d'apercevoir la page du livre qui allait peut-être les sauver.

« La _Spiritus Inversus_ _ **... »**_ commença à lire Hermione. « _Potion permettant à deux personnes consentantes d'échanger leur esprit…_ Le reste est écrit en vers juste dessous, regardez. »

 _A celui qui lit ces lignes, prends garde à toi_

 _Quand le sombre breuvage tu ingurgiteras_

 _Et lorsque le lien du sang vous unira_

 _Ton essence, ton âme s'envolera_

 _Et dans le corps choisi retombera_

Hermione referma rapidement le livre afin d'y lire le titre : _Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs._ Un grimoire provenant de la Réserve qu'elle avait du prendre sans s'en rendre compte, le même livre qui contenait la potion de Polynectar qu'ils avaient utilisé en deuxième année pour se transformer en Serpentard… quelle ironie.

« Le lien du sang ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » questionna Pansy.

« Je pense que les deux personnes concernées par la potion doivent… mélanger leur sang en quelque sorte, ce qui permettrait à l'esprit de trouver son chemin jusqu'à l'autre corps. » répondit Hermione.

Les trois Serpentard grimacèrent. L'idée de mélanger leur sang si pur avec eux les révulsaient quelque peu mais ils savaient au fond qu'ils n'avaient pas de meilleure option.

« La potion reprend les bases du Polynectar et heureusement pour nous, elle est beaucoup plus rapide à préparer » continua la jeune fille, indifférente aux mines dégoûtées de ses camarades, qui parcourait du doigt la liste des ingrédients. « Je pense avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour la préparer , j'ai une malle remplie d'ingrédients sous mon lit, dans le dortoir. La seule chose qu'il va nous manquer, ce sont les pistils de fleurs géantes, ils sont très fragiles donc... »

« Oh je sais où en trouver ! » s'exclama Pansy, sous les yeux étonnés des autres. « Bah quoi, je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! Figurez-vous que le nectar de fleur géante est le principal composant de mon parfum, que j'ai moi-même créé. Il y en a dans la serre n°3, la vieille Chourave me laisse en prélever quelques gouttes quand j'en ai besoin... » termina-t-elle, un large sourire au lèvres, très fière de son petit effet.

« Pansy, je te ferais bien un câlin mais je préfère attendre que tu retrouves ton corps, si ça ne te dérange pas. » lui dit Théo, désolé.

« Bien ! On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, mettons nous au travail » lança Drago tandis qu'il arrachait sans ménagement la page du livre, sous les cris de protestations d'Hermione. « Pansy et Potter, allez dans le serres récupérer les pistils. Théo, Wealsey, commencez à préparer le matériel pour la potion... »

« Il y a un petit laboratoire à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh l'utilise pour confectionner ses baumes et ses potions médicales » informa Harry qui, après toutes ces années, connaissait cette salle comme sa poche.

« Parfait » reprit-il. « Faites en sorte que tout soit près quand on arrivera. » Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à son propre corps avec un sourire espiègle. « Quant à nous, Granger… Fais moi donc visiter le fameux dortoir des Gryffondor. »

~O~

~O~

« Un peu plus à gauche… À gauche Potter ! Par Salazar, t'es vraiment… Eh non, pas si haut ! Descends ! Là comme ça… Encore un peu… Encore… Stop ! Ne bouge plus, j'y suis ! »

Harry jubilait. Cela faisait bientôt cinq minutes qu'il faisait léviter Parkinson pour qu'elle puisse atteindre les fleurs géantes, grandes comme des parapluies ouverts, pendues au plafond de la serre. Bien évidement, la tentation était trop forte et il en profita pour la secouer plus qu'il n'en fallait, sachant que l'occasion ne se représenterait sûrement pas.

« Allez grouille toi Parkinson, elle va finir par nous voir ! »

Harry regarda par dessus son épaule et observa la serre n°6. Ils y avaient remarqué de la lumière en arrivant un peu plus tôt et, en se rapprochant discrètement, avaient aperçu le professeur Chourave. Voyant que cette dernière était occupée à chanter des berceuses à ses plantes carnivores, ils s'étaient faufilés sans un bruit jusqu'à la serre n°3, encore ouverte.

« Hé je fais ce que je peux, avec tes gros doigts empotés ! » railla la jeune fille. « Je pense qu'on en a assez de toute façon, fais moi redescendre. »

Harry baissa sa baguette jusqu'à ce que la Serpentard retrouve ses deux pieds sur la terre ferme. Elle enferma les pistils dans un petit flacon que Hermione lui avait donné avant de quitter la bibliothèque, puis hocha la tête en direction de Harry, signe qu'ils pouvaient partir rejoindre les autres. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux , tout en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à la serre n°6 où ils pouvaient entendre le chant aigu et faux de leur professeur de botanique.

Une fois hors de vue des serres, ils se mirent à courir vers la porte principale du château. Harry, qui pestait intérieurement contre le courant d'air froid qui lui courait entre les jambes, suivait la jeune fille tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le Grand Hall.

« Encore quelques mètres et on y sera. J'espère que Théo et ton abruti de copain roux ont déjà... » commença Pansy, avant de s'arrêter net en plein milieu du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, avance ! Je te jure que si c'était pas mon cul, je l'aurai botté depuis bien longt... »

« Et bien, et bien… Un lion qui fricote avec un serpent »

Peeves se décala de la statue derrière laquelle il était dissimulé, et se mit à flotter dans leur direction tout en faisant tournoyer la canne qu'il tenait dans une main.

« En v'là des gamins bien courageux pour s'promener dans les couloirs à c't'heure-ci, hein ? Potter et Parkinson qui vivent leur grand amour en secret ! Ooooooooh quand je vais dire ça aux autres fantômes ! Le p'tit pote Potter et la Miss-je-me-suis-cassée-un-ongle-c'est-la-fin-du-monde qui viennent se bécoter la nuit… c'est tellement romantique ! » ricana l'esprit frappeur.

Harry se sentit pâlir. De toutes les personnes qu'il appréciait le moins, Peeves figurait quasiment en tête de liste. Il ne passait pas une journée à Poudlard sans qu'un élève, un elfe, ou même un professeur ne vienne se plaindre d'une de ses fameuses blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui : des obscénités dessinées sur le tableau des salles de classe, un élève de première année enfermé dans une armure ou encore scier les gradins du stade de Quidditch.

« Dégage Peeves ! » lança Harry, qui se voulait convaincant.

« Toi, la moche, t'as rien à m'dire ! » protesta Peeves avec colère, faisant tinter les clochettes de son chapeau.

« Écoute sale petite raclure d'esprit malfaisant, si tu ne te casses pas tout de suite, je te jure sur la tête des Fondateurs que je vais te faire bouffer ta canne, et pas par la bouche si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » informa Pansy qui n'aimait certainement pas qu'on l'insulte, même indirectement.

Harry devait avouer que la jeune fille avait du cran. Même si cette pensée lui faisait mal, il admirait presque son assurance et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer entendre le ton de sa voix aussi déterminé.

Peeves, lui, observa la Serpentard de ses yeux noirs, complètement abasourdi. Puis, pour le plus grand malheur des deux élèves, explosa de rire d'une voix forte et aiguë.

« Ah ah ah ah ah ! Ouh Potter fais son gros dur ! Ah ah ah ah ! Vais te faire bouffer ta canne… ah ah ! » singea-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Il essuya ses larmes inexistantes avec son affreuse cravate orange, avant de se poster tout près d'une armure non loin de là. « C'est c'que j'aime chez vous les p'tits lions, vous avez un vrai sens de l'humour. Malheureusement… pas assez à mon goût ! ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! ALERTE ! ALEEEERTE ! ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE GRAND HALL ! » cria-t-il en frappant violemment l'armure avec sa canne, créant ainsi un boucan sans nom.

« Et merde, on va se faire choper ! » s'exclama Pansy qui se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle en quête d'une échappatoire.

« J'ai peut-être une idée... » déclara Harry. « Peeves ! Peeves ! »

L'esprit frappeur s'arrêta à l'entente de son nom et lévita vers eux en ricanant.

« Une dernière volonté, la moche ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Pansy serra les poings et se força à se taire, attendant de voir ce qu'avait en tête le jeune homme.

« Je te propose un marché... » Peeves croisa les jambes, toujours en flottant dans les airs et plissa les yeux d'un air intéressé. « Tu nous laisses passer gentiment, d'ailleurs tu ne nous as jamais croisé dans ce couloir, et en échange… je te révèle l'endroit où sont stocké toutes les bombabouses confisquées de Rusard »

Au moment où naquit un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de Peeves, Harry sut qu'il avait gagné la partie. Il était extrêmement difficile de se débarrasser d'un être aussi puéril et énervant que Peeves, et la seule solution pour y arriver était de lui suggérer qu'aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre serait encore plus amusant, surtout quand il s'agissait de son bouc-émissaire préféré : Argus Rusard.

~O~

« Fais moins de bruit Weasley, tu vas réveiller tout le château ! » chuchota Théodore tandis qu'il plaçait le chaudron au dessus de la flamme magique.

Ron se baissa afin de ramasser la lourde louche en cuivre qu'il venait de faire tomber, puis tira la langue à son comparse.

« Oh très mature Weasley... Bien, je crois que tout y est. »

Ils avaient disposé la table au milieu du laboratoire qui jouxtait l'infirmerie. La pièce était petite, certes, mais très fournie en matériel, et il leur avait suffi que de quelques minutes pour rassembler tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour confectionner la potion.

Ron alluma une autre lanterne et partit s'asseoir sur la seule chaise présente, ne restant plus qu'à attendre le retour des autres. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Serpentard qui rangeait et alignait minutieusement les ustensiles près du chaudron, et trouva son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ron haussa les épaules en silence. Après tout, il n'était pas connu pour son teint hâlé et son bronzage parfait. Il allongea ses jambes et croisa ses chevilles, puis gesticula sur sa chaise dans le but de trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Il sentit ses paupières devenir plus lourdes et se dit qu'un petit somme ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, quand un fracas résonna sur sa gauche et le fit se relever soudainement.

« Et après, c'est moi qui fait trop de bruit ? On dirait un dragon dans un… Nott ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor s'interrompit, voyant bien que quelque chose clochait. Théodore, plus pâle encore, avait le visage crispé et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. A ses pieds, une multitude de morceaux de verre provenant du flacon qu'il venait de lâcher.

« Je… pas bien… douleur… au ventre… atroce » marmonna-t-il difficilement.

Ron se leva d'un bond, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Un effet secondaire dû à nos changements de corps ? » questionna-t-il, plus à lui même qu'à Théodore.

« J'en sais foutrement rien Weasley ! Je ne suis pas un… un expert dans ce domaine… Bordel ça fait un mal de chien... » lança-t-il en retour, une main posée sur son ventre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Ron traversa la pièce et ouvrit une armoire contenant les potions médicales fraîchement préparées par Madame Pomfresh.

« Bah on est dans une infirmerie, non ? Doit bien y avoir une potion... » répondit-t-il.

« N'y pense même pas Weasmoche, tu pourrais en profiter pour m'empoisonner ! »

« Pimentine, Poussos, Sommeil-sans-rêves,... » continua Ron, lisant les étiquettes collées sur les flacons.

« T'as du pus de bubobulb dans les oreilles où quoi ? Je ne serais pas ton cobaye… pour… pour tes petites expériences de Médicomage en herbes... »

« Fais pas ta chochotte Nott, et moi qui croyait que les Serpentard étaient des durs à cuire... Je suis déçu. » lança le Gryffondor dont le sourire prouvait tout le contraire.

Il continua de fouiller dans les potions, attendant une réplique cinglante qui ne venait pas. Il se retourna et vit Théodore, ses deux mains serrant fermement son abdomen, les yeux clos. Il s'approcha de lui, voyant que le Serpentard était au plus mal, et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait réconfortante.

« Bon euh… On va attendre le retour de Hermione, elle saura sûrement quoi faire, hein ? »

« Si je… ne meurs pas d'ici là… C'est comme si… un trou immense se creusait dans… mon estomac... »

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un long et bruyant gargouillement s'éleva dans la pièce. Quelques secondes après, Ron éclata de rire sous les yeux ahuris d'un Théodore Nott paniqué.

« Mon agonie te fait marrer Weasley ? Je te jure que je me ferais un plaisir de venir te hanter une fois que... » lança-t-il avec rage.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir Nott ! Et pas besoin d'être un Médicomage bourré de diplômes pour savoir ce que tu as... » Ron marqua une pause, prenant un plaisir sadique à faire durer le suspens. « T'as faim, gros nigaud ! »

« Qu… quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il, décontenancé.

« Tout le monde se moque mon appétit insatiable, mais je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que je dois manger beaucoup et souvent ! Et puis, Hermione m'a obligé à sauter le dîner pour faire mes devoirs avant la retenue… » expliqua le jeune homme.

« Comment… comment tu peux supporter ça ? »

Théodore, malgré la douleur qui persistait, se sentait quelque peu soulagé. Son corps entier criait famine, mais son heure n'était pas encore arrivée.

« J'essaye de toujours avoir de quoi manger dans mon sac, et je suis un client très fidèle des cuisines du château, les elfes m'adorent ! Bref, je suis bien content que quelqu'un me comprenne enfin… Dis, tu crois que tu pourras en toucher un mot à Hermione à l'occasion ? »

Le Serpentard marmonna un « on verra ça » à peine audible pour Ron, qui n'en demandait pas plus venant de sa part.

« Allez ramène-toi ! Selon Harry, il y a un placard rempli de chocolat destiné aux malades à l'entrée de l'infirmerie… On va voir si c'est vrai ! » lança Ron avec enthousiasme.

Une étincelle de vie traversa les yeux de Théo et il se leva d'un coup, comme si son corps puisait dans ses dernières forces avant l'hypoglycémie. Il passa devant Ron qui lui tenait la porte du laboratoire, prêt à se goinfrer de chocolat jusqu'à la crise de foie.

~O~

« Enlève ce sourire pervers de mon visage Malefoy, c'est assez dérangeant » intima Hermione tout en observant au détour d'un couloir si la voie était libre.

« Pénétrer dans la tour des Gryffondor était déjà un rêve, mais alors le dortoir des filles... » déclara le jeune homme en se frottant les mains.

« Je te préviens Malefoy, pas de coups fourrés ! On entre, on prend rapidement les ingrédients et on repart aussitôt ! » prévint Hermione qui s'était retournée vers lui en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Eh doucement Granger, je ne suis pas un de tes deux lionceaux bien dressés, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi » répondit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione soupira. Bien qu'il affirmait le contraire, il ne valait pas mieux que Harry et Ron quand il s'agissait de préparer une mauvaise blague dans une situation qu'eux seuls jugeait amusante. La jeune fille, elle, ne s'amusait pas du tout. Ils étaient tous partis de la bibliothèque avec un plan solide mais personne n'avait émit l'idée que la potion ne puisse pas fonctionner. Rester plus longtemps dans ce corps la révulsa et elle se promit intérieurement d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall si la potion devait échouer, même contre l'avis de ses camarades.

« Merde Granger, t'as jamais pensé faire un truc pour tes cheveux ? Argh c'est coincé... » lança Drago derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel… Merlin, cette soirée devenait interminable. Elle aida Malefoy à libérer sa baguette qu'il s'était amusé à faire passer dans sa tignasse avec un regard noir.

« Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas jouer avec mes cheveux ! On y est de toute façon… Le mot de passe est _Maximum Magister._ Bon, tu as bien tout compris ? Je me cache derrière la statue qui est là-bas pendant que tu vas voir la Grosse Dame, et je me faufile au moment où tu fais pivoter le tableau, c'est bon ? » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça va, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un abruti de troll ! » répliqua le jeune homme en s'avançant d'un pas sûr vers le portrait, tandis que Hermione se dissimula dans l'ombre de la statue de pierre.

Drago s'approcha du tableau et remarqua que la Grosse Dame semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il se racla poliment la gorge puis, voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, se mit à tousser un peu plus bruyamment.

« Hum… oui ? » La Grosse Dame cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et bailla sans aucune retenue, puis posa son regard sur la personne qui l'avait arraché des bras de Morphée. « Miss Granger ? Que diable faites vous donc hors de la salle commune à cette heure-ci ? Oh oui c'est vrai, Violette m'a tout raconté ! Cette dispute puis la retenue avec ces horribles garnements de Serpentard ! » Drago serra les poings mais préféra être raisonnable et ne rien dire. « Vous savez, Violette à une chance incroyable. Son portrait se trouve près de la Grande Salle et moi je suis ici, seule dans ce couloir presque toujours vide, avec pour seul voisin ce vieux ronchon de Stanley… » continua-t-elle en désignant le tableau non loin de là représentant un gros bonhomme arborant une impressionnante moustache blanche. « Figurez-vous qu'hier, alors que je me chauffais la voix en faisant des vocalises, il a osé... »

« Maximum Magister ! » lança le Serpentard qui était à deux doigts de lui balancer une insulte bien placée.

« Oh ! Toutes mes excuses Miss Granger ! Vous devez être exténuée, pardonnez-moi ! Je vous ouvre immédiatement… Dites, Messieurs Potter et Weasley ne sont pas avec vous ? »

« Non, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder… Sûrement encore en train de se bécoter dans un coin sombre. » blagua le jeune homme tandis que le tableau pivota dans un grincement sonore.

« Non ! Vous croyez que… Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont… Ah ! Quand je raconterai ça à Violette, elle ne pourra plus se vanter d'être toujours la première au courant des dernières nouvelles ! »

Hermione sortit promptement de sa cachette et passa dans l'ouverture dissimulée par le portrait, non sans lancer un regard désapprobateur au Serpentard qui se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Hermione en s'assurant d'un regard qu'aucun élève n'était encore présent dans la salle commune.

« Absolument ! » lança Drago fièrement. « Voici donc la tour des Gryffondor. Eurk, c'est tellement… rouge ! »

La jeune fille ignora la mine dégoûtée du Serpentard, et s'avança en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Il la suivit, observant le décor. Les tapisseries étaient décolorées, les rideaux troués et les canapés, après avoir vu passer des générations de postérieurs, étaient même enfoncés par endroit. Drago devait admettre que malgré cela, la pièce dégageait une certaine chaleur, mais manquait tout de même de classe.

Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, tout juste assez large pour ne laisser passer qu'une seule personne. Le jeune homme s'amusa intérieurement des différences entre les deux maisons rivales, qui transparaissaient même dans l'architecture et la décoration des salles communes. Une tour contre des cachots, rouge contre vert, chaud contre froid… Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dortoir et Hermione colla son oreille contre le bois, à la recherche du moindre bruit. Le silence qui lui répondit parut la satisfaire alors elle baissa soigneusement la poignée et entra.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle fila directement vers son lit puis s'agenouilla afin d'en tirer une malle. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à piocher dans la multitude de petits flacons, qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas faire entrechoquer. La jeune fille souffla de soulagement quand elle constata qu'elle avait tous les ingrédients, hormis les pistils évidemment, et remercia Merlin, Gryffondor et tous les autres d'avoir fait d'elle une élève consciencieuse et acharnée dans ses études.

Après avoir remis ses affaires en ordre, elle se releva, les poches pleines de flacons et remarqua l'absence du Serpentard dans la pièce. Elle se retourna, légèrement paniquée et balaya la chambre du regard. L'expression inquiète se transforma soudainement en énervement quand elle le trouva debout, près du lit de Lavande.

« Malefoy ! Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Je te rappelle qu'on... » essaya-t-elle de chuchoter le plus doucement possible mais la vue du spectacle qu'offrait le visage de Lavande lui coupa toute parole.

Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire châtains, étaient d'un vert crasseux tirant sur le jaune, et son visage arborait désormais un affreux nez de cochon, des sourcils noirs et broussailleux et des dents si grandes qu'elles dépassaient largement de sa bouche. Hermione, totalement choquée, regarda le Serpentard qui se tordait et mordait son poing pour s'empêcher de rire. S'en suivit une bataille silencieuse où chacun tenta de lire sur les lèvres de l'autre, Hermione exigeant qu'il redonne son apparence normale à Lavande et Drago refusant à grand coup de « elle fera moins la Miss Parfaite quand elle se réveilla demain matin ».

Hermione mit fin à cette joute non-verbale en levant un index devant le nez de Drago, qui cessa de gesticuler. Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la pauvre jeune fille qui retrouva rapidement son visage habituel, sous le regard dépité du garçon. Lavande émit un ronflement sonore et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se retourner d'une façon qui était loin d'être élégante. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, retenant tous les deux leur respiration et décidèrent d'un signe de tête qu'il était temps pour eux de filer.

Ils traversèrent la chambre en sens inverse et Hermione s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte menant à l'escalier. Elle répondit au yeux interrogateurs du Serpentard par un sourire mystérieux puis orienta de nouveau sa baguette vers le lit de Lavande. Une petite gerbe d'étincelles en jaillit et fila vers le visage de la jeune fille à moitié caché par l'oreiller.

« Après tout, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié… Et puis, si elle ronfle comme un cochon, autant qu'elle en ai le nez... » murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire avant de descendre l'escalier, passant devant un Drago médusé.

~O~

~O~

Hermione souffla, faisant voler une mèche blonde qui lui cachait la vue et posa enfin sa louche près du chaudron. Elle y était, elle avait réussi. Elle vérifia une énième fois le contenu de la page arrachée et ne douta plus de sa réussite. La couleur décrite était la même que la potion : un bleu électrique aux reflets argentés. La préparation avait été difficile et les chamailleries et autres disputes avaient mis sa concentration à rude épreuve.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie, un vrai soulagement pour Hermione qui avait écouté Drago tout le long du chemin, radotant que « la fourberie des Serpentard était contagieuse et allait dominer le monde ». Ils avaient retrouvé Théodore et Ron, assis sur le sol et entourés de plusieurs dizaines de papiers multicolores, les doigts recouverts de chocolat et rigolant comme de vieux amis. Pansy et Harry étaient arrivés une demi-heure plus tard, essoufflés, et avaient apparemment réussis à échapper à Peeves en lui livrant une fausse information et qu'il ne tarderait pas à découvrir qu'on l'avait mené en bateau.

« J'ai terminé » déclara la jeune fille en essuyant d'un revers de main les gouttes qui perlaient sur son front.

Cette phrase, pourtant presque chuchotée, avait eu pour effet de sortir tout ces camarades du sommeil qui commençait à les envelopper. Harry et Ron stoppèrent leur bataille de boulettes de coton qui manquait clairement d'énergie, Drago se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était installé et Pansy termina de se vernir les ongles en vert à l'aide de sa baguette – ce qui lui avait valu de longues menaces de la part de Harry un peu plus tôt.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, tous attendant la délivrance de leur malédiction et de retrouver enfin leurs lits douillets qui patientaient dans leur dortoir. Hermione versa la potion encore fumante dans six gobelets qu'elle disposa ensuite devant chacun d'eux. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette et, non sans une grimace de douleur, entailla profondément la paume de sa main gauche où un filet de sang s'en échappa.

« Je vous rappelle que chaque binôme doit mélanger leur sang afin que l'esprit puisse reconnaître le corps dans lequel il doit aller » répondit-t-elle face à leurs yeux effarés.

« T'es bien sûr de ça Granger ? Non pas que je doute de tes merveilleuses capacités intellectuelles mais notre situation est déjà critique et... » commença Drago d'un ton cynique.

« Malefoy, je sais pertinemment que l'idée de mélanger ton sang si pur au mien te révulse au plus au point, mais c'est la seule et unique option qu'il nous reste… Alors si tu tiens à récupérer ton corps, je te suggère d'entailler ta foutue main tout de suite ou alors je le ferais moi-même et crois moi, ça n'en sera que plus douloureux. »

L'expression froide et sévère de la jeune fille était si inattendue que Malefoy ne tenta même pas de répliquer. Harry et Ron, qui connaissait le caractère parfois autoritaire de leur amie, s'exécutèrent à la tâche en lâchant un léger « aïeuuuh ». Ne restait que les trois Serpentard et leurs éternels a priori, mais voyant qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix, firent de même.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient respectivement en face de Pansy, Théodore et Drago, exposant tous les six leurs mains blessées. La Gryffondor, remarquant que son camarade en face semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, lui prit la main et la serra fort contre la sienne, joignant les deux entailles. Les deux autres binômes réalisèrent le même geste, moins réticents.

Après cet échange pour le moins sanguinolent, Théo alla chercher les six verres et les distribua à chacun, avant de lever son gobelet d'une manière théâtrale.

« À la vôtre ! Puisse Merlin avoir pitié de nous ! » s'exclama-t-il en vidant son verre d'une traite, suivi d'une grimace et d'un haut-le-cœur. « C'est tout à fait… répugnant. »

Harry, qui savait depuis longtemps que la couleur d'une potion n'était pas un gage de confiance concernant son goût, ne fit pas la fine bouche et avala sans sourciller le liquide foncé. Un geste qui donna du courage à Ron qui le suivit, puis Drago, Pansy -qui était à deux doigts de rendre la potion sur les chaussures de Harry - et enfin Hermione.

Drago porta une main tremblante sur son visage. Sa vue se brouilla en un instant et il se retint de justesse au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il entendit un des gobelets en métal tinter contre le sol de pierre puis le grincement d'une chaise. Il se laissa glisser doucement contre mur, priant pour que cette épreuve soit la dernière de la soirée, et tomba dans l'inconscience.

~O~

~O~

Severus Rogue était un oiseau de nuit. Même s'il ne le dira jamais publiquement, son surnom de « chauve-souris des cachots », affectueusement donné par ses élèves, était loin d'être un mensonge. Il aimait la nuit et le calme qui y était associé,la fraîcheur des courants d'air mais surtout le fait qu'aucun de ces affreux cornichons ne riaient, ne couraient ou ne traînaient dans les couloirs.

Et c'était dans un de ces couloirs que le professeur de potions marchait d'un pas tranquille, éclairé par la faible lueur de sa baguette. Il venait tout juste de commencer sa ronde, la dernière de la soirée, et monta en silence l'escalier menant au Grand Hall. Il grogna en entendant les ronflements bruyants de quelques tableaux, perturbant sa promenade nocturne, et avança en direction du premier étage.

Mais son énervement atteignit son point culminant quand, au détour d'un couloir, six silhouettes se détachèrent dans l'obscurité. En voyant ces courageux mais stupides élèves déambuler dans le château des heures après le couvre-feu, Severus hésita entre deux sentiments : une colère monstre envers ceux qui se permettaient d'enfreindre le règlement, et la joie de pouvoir asseoir son autorité et distribuer des retenues plus sadiques les unes que les autres.

Il les suivit sans faire de bruit, marchant derrière eux à bonne distance. Ces morveux ne prenaient même pas la peine de rester discrets, à en croire les rires qu'il pouvait entendre. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et gonfla ses poumons, prêt à leur offrir une belle frayeur.

« Je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver à vos cerveaux atrophiés pour vous faire croire que vous avez le droit de vous promener impunément dans ces couloirs ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et grave, jouissant intérieurement de son effet de surprise.

Les six élèves stoppèrent brusquement leur progression et Severus pouvait presque entendre leur cœur battre à la chamade.

« Retournez-vous, bande d'idiots ! » demanda-t-il en marchant vers eux et d'un coup de baguette, alluma toutes les torches fixées aux murs.

Ce fut au tour du professeur de potions d'être surpris. À quelques pas devant lui, se tenait trois élèves de sa maison mais également le célèbre trio de Gryffondor. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage mais il se reprit rapidement, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Je vous saurai gré de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce que vous faites _tous_ ici, et vite ! Mr Malefoy ? » questionna-t-il à son élève.

« Nous venons de terminer notre retenue professeur, et nous rentrons simplement à nos dortoirs. » répondit le jeune blond d'un ton calme et posé, les mains dans les poches.

Il vit Weasley acquiescer derrière lui et remarqua que tous le regardaient avec inquiétude. En effet, Severus se remémora l'entrée fracassante de Minerva McGonagall dans son bureau quelques heures plus tôt afin de l'informer qu'elle avait mise en retenue six élèves, dont trois de ses Serpentard. Mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et flairait le mauvais coup à plein nez.

« Votre retenue s'est bien déroulée à la volière, n'est-ce pas ? » Il plissa les yeux avec méfiance quand tous lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête. « Alors veuillez m'éclairer sur votre présence dans le Grand Hall, sachant que cela n'est en aucun cas le chemin pour retrouver vos salles communes depuis la volière ? »

Les adolescents se regardèrent, soudain muets et Severus sut que sa question piège avait fait mouche. Il sourit d'avance et imagina les pires supplices qu'il allait leur infliger durant une prochaine retenue en sa merveilleuse compagnie. Hermione Granger s'avança vers lui nerveusement tout en triturant sa cravate rouge et or, mais se fit devancer par Potter qui se plaça devant elle.

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien à la fin de la retenue, et ils ont tous proposé de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Mais Mme Pomfresh n'étant pas là, nous avons donc décidé de rentrer dans nos salles communes. » dit-il la tête haute, le regard droit dans les yeux de son professeur.

Maintenant que le jeune homme se tenait devant lui, Severus pu remarquer l'odeur de vomi qui émanait de lui ainsi que des tâches nettoyées à la va vite sur ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon. Le professeur de potions se recula vivement de quelques pas et ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son expression dégoûtée. Il regarda son élève de bas en haut, sur le point de lui rétorquer une de ses répliques cinglantes qui ont fait sa réputation, quand un détail peu ordinaire attira son attention.

« Potter… Est-ce ma vue qui fait défaut ou vous avez les ongles des mains vernis ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda ses mains et sembla lui aussi surpris. Il soupira d'agacement et lança un regard furtif à Pansy Parkinson qui tenta de retenir un sourire.

« Hum.. en effet, professeur. Rien ne l'interdit après tout, et je trouve que le vert fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux. » lança Harry, défiant ouvertement le directeur des Serpentard.

Cette fois-ci, aucun des élèves ne réprimèrent un sourire et Théodore se permit même un ricanement, bientôt accompagné par Weasley. Severus était fou de rage. Les couleurs lui montaient au visage et sentit l'explosion arriver. Tous se moquaient de lui, sans même le cacher, et leur soudaine bonne entente masquait sûrement quelque chose de plus suspect encore.

« Suffit ! » cria Severus Rogue, sa voix résonnant contre les murs du Grand Hall. « Je ne crois pas un mot de vos mensonges jeunes gens ! Toujours en train de préparer un mauvais coup, des gamins de six ans seraient plus obéissants et dociles que vous ! Alors vous allez tout de suite me dire ce que vous trafiquer, ou je vous soumets tous autant que vous êtes au Veritaserum et... »

« Allons allons, mon cher Severus, pourquoi tant de colère durant cette douce nuit ? »

Sept visages se retournèrent subitement en direction de cette voix providentielle, qui venait d'interrompre le professeur de potions. Albus Dumbledore, la personne la plus influente et respectée du château, se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleue nuit ornée d'étoiles filantes dorées, et d'un bonnet assorti.

« Albus ! Ces gosses, ces petites larves insignifiantes sont manifestement en train de comploter une mauvaise blague dans notre dos, alors il me semble que ma colère soit tout à fait légitime ! » lança-t-il à son supérieur.

« Au contraire mon cher ami, je pense que ces enfants ne souhaitent que retrouver leurs lits douillets... » commença doucement Dumbledore avant d'être stoppé par la colère continuelle de Severus.

« Oh non Albus, vous voyez toujours ces gamins comme des anges, mais moi je sais ! Je sais, je connais leur vraie nature ! »

« Tu vois le mal partout Severus ! Un bon chocolat chaud te ferait le plus grand bien, je t'en ferais porter un dans tes appartements si tu veux. » lui répondit-il, alors que le dit Severus leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles pour les autres. Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves, silencieux depuis son arrivée. « Les enfants, j'espère que vous avez retenue la leçon concernant les événements qui vous ont amené à cette retenue, n'est-ce pas ? » Des « oui » timides lui répondirent. « Bien, alors je vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit, vous pouvez y aller. »

Severus Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda les adolescents quitter le couloir d'un pas rapides, se souriant les uns aux autres, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'énervement et le sentiment d'injustice du professeur. Il ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à faire part de son opinion au directeur quand celui-ci prit les devants.

« Ces enfants ont déjà payé pour leurs actes Severus, il est inutile d'en rajouter. »

Le ton d'Albus, bien que posé, était on ne peut plus ferme et n'ouvrait pas à la négociation. Severus le savait et dû se résigner, mais savait intérieurement qu'il n'en resterait pas là et qu'il découvrirait la vérité tôt ou tard.

« Soit » marmonna le professeur, avant de faire demi-tour dans un tourbillon de robes noires et de partir en direction des cachots.

Albus Dumbledore sourit face au caractère si impétueux de son professeur. Son animosité envers les élèves était devenue légendaire mais le directeur savait pertinemment qu'il serait plus que malheureux s'il n'avait plus l'occasion de maltraiter ces pauvres enfants.

En parlant des enfants, il avait été plus que ravi de constater que ces six-là pouvaient se côtoyer durant une petite période sans se sauter à la gorge. Depuis le début de sa carrière, il mettait un point d'honneur à affaiblir, à défaut de faire disparaître, la mésentente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Un « plop » résonna dans l'immense hall et le directeur baissa le regard jusqu'à apercevoir un petit elfe de maison se tenant à ses côtés.

« Ah Dobby, te voilà ! » dit-il à la créature qui le regardait de ses yeux globuleux. « Je dois te féliciter pour cette soirée Dobby, tu as fait un excellent travail ! Tu es sûr qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu ? »

« Non Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, Dobby sait se faire très discret ! Dobby a fait en sorte que les portes de l'infirmerie et des serres soient ouvertes, et Dobby a aussi dit à Spoky de faire semblant d'être malade pour que Mme Pomfresh vienne le soigner dans les cuisines ! Dobby a fait tout ce que Monsieur le Directeur lui avait demandé ! » s'exclama l'elfe en sautillant de joie, faisant tomber son fez sur le sol.

« Formidable Dobby ! Que dirais-tu de prendre une tasse de tisane à la camomille dans mon bureau pour fêter ça ? » convia Albus tandis qu'ils montèrent les marches du grand escalier, formant une association improbable, les portraits endormis pour seuls témoins.


End file.
